To get to school each morning, Gabriela takes a motorcycle 18.29 kilometers and a bike 7.17 kilometers. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Gabriela travels 25.46 kilometers in total.